mi dulce mentira
by Robin Evans
Summary: mi dulce mentira, es que te amo como a nadie, es que pienso en ti todos los días, es que no te dije antes que me casaría con otra persona que no eres tu ya que te amo tanto como para arruinarlo, pero de fin de cuentas te tenias que enterar...
1. Chapter 1

_**MI DULCE MENTIRA **_

**MAKA **_POV:_

Algo en mi ojos me molestaba, era el sol me daba directamente en la cara abrí los ojos despacio ya que la luz me molestaba. Sentí una mano acariciar mi espalda abrí los ojos como plato ya que no me esperaba siempre amanecía sola él siempre se iba dejándome una nota o algo por el estilo Recordé lo que paso ayer estuve con soul mm… creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero

-bueno días – me dijo soul se apareció una sonrisa en mi rostro por sí sola no lo podía creer él no se había ido esta vez. Me voltee para verlo mejor estábamos desnudos tirados en la cama yo enredada de los pechos hasta los pies con la sabana mientras que soul dejaba al descubierto su torso me sonrojen al verlo, y al parecer él se dio cuenta ya que dejo escapar unas risitas al momento de que las oía, aparte mi rostro o más bien me lo cubrí con la sabana

–¿sabes, te ves hermosa así, no sé por qué te sonrojas al verme desnudo si ya has visto más de la cuenta –

-¡cállate soul!- dije gritando destapándome el rostro de la sabana y sentándome en la cama con mi cara mas roja que el jitomate

-jajaja! Creo que no hay vuelta atrás…-

-sabes mejor me voy levantándome y haciendo el desayuno..- dije casi por levantarme de la cama pero unos abrazos me ataparon era soul mientras me empezaba besar el cuello –que haces –dije muy colorida

-tu que crees, tomando mi desayuno…-me dijo entre besos pero ya me había enojado el quien se cree como tratarme como una comida

- no soul, detente yo no soy el desayuno de nadie!- dije gritando pero el me agarro de la muñecas

-eso es cierto tu no eres mi desayuno.. Eres mi poster y sabes creo que solo desde hoy en adelante solo comeré poster –me dijo volviendo a retomar su trabajo

-déjame, te saldrá caries- dije siguiéndole el juego

-correr el riesgo- dijo en modo divertido

…

Después de "desayunar en la cama" y bañarnos fui a ser el desayuno a soul siempre le ha gustado los huevos refritos. Me sonroje al momento de que unos brazos se enredaban en mi cintura mientras cocinaba

-jaja soul basta podemos provocar un accidente- dije riendo soul sabia mi punto débil. El cuello, me encantaba cundo me besaba el cuello

-maka…te amo – me dijo al momento de que mi corazón empezaba a latir hasta el punto que me preguntaba si el también lo escucharía

-yo también soul… te amo como loca- dije acercando mi labios a los suyos, pero ya que un ruidoso aparato maldecido un millón de veces antes por mi nos interrumpió

-lo siento maka… tengo que contestar-dijo el yendo hacia la habitación de alado yo solo sentí, como siempre escuche su típico "hola amor… estoy en una junta que pasa" cada vez que escuchaba eso sentía que se me rompía el corazón. Ya que únicamente yo solo soy "la otra" o típicamente en las tenovelas "la amante cruel y despiadada" así es soul tiene una persona especial en su corazón con el título de su "novia" ¿si alguien sabia de esto? Si, eran nuestros mejores amigos: black star, tsubaki, kid, chrona, Liz y Patty de hay en fura nadie más. Nuestro amor solo duraba en los departamento y a las afuera de la ciudad cualquier que nos viera diría que somos una pareja jóvenes enamorados, pero en realidad eso es mentira, soul siempre mata mi corazón cuando le llama Kim. Así se llamaba su novia Kim la persona que me quita a soul, por la cual no me puede contestar y no podemos vernos en la calle juntos ya que si alguien se entera seria el fin de su amor. Pero al momento de que me decía que me amaba todo se me olvidaba por completo por que no quería decirle nada, si no tal vez se iría eso me lastimaría mucho más. Pero no he estado pensando lo mismo desde aquella conversación que tuve con tsubaki

**FLASH** BLACK:

-maka todo lo que me dices me parece muy bonito pero no crees que esto está mal –me dijo mi mejor amiga tsubaki, le había platicado de mis vacaciones con soul a las afueras de la ciudad, soul había rentado una cabaña para nosotros dos, todo fue perfecto y tan romántico.

-de que hablas tsubaki?- dije levantándome de la mesa y recogiendo las tasas sucias, las cuales habíamos tomado te, antes. Y si sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería pero prefería no hablar de ese tema

-maka por favor! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, tiene que hablar con soul lo más pronto posible, si no alguien saldrá herido – me dijo tsubaki pero no directamente a la cara, yo estaba en el fregadero de espada por lo que no podía ver mi cara

-n-no se a lo que te refieres – tartamudee lo sabía perfectamente

-maka por favor, acéptalo-dijo y yo sin mirarle la cara, oí unos cuantos pasos, tsubaki se había levantado de la mesa y se acercaba hacia mí. Me agarro de los hombros y me giro hacia ella para que la viera directamente a la cara, no sé cuándo empecé a llorar pero así fue –oh maka lo siento – me dijo para luego abrazarme.

-tsubaki tengo miedo… que tal y que soul se valla de mi lado… yo.. no podría aceptarlo...- dije sin para de llorar pero ella me separo y me hiso que la mirara

-maka, eso no pasara, sé que soul note engaña cuando te dice que te ama, yo lo sé sus ojos no mienten tan solo dilo- me dijo tsubaki yo no sé qué pensar por una parte mi alma me dice que lo diga pero por otra parte se rehúsa a hacerle caso -venga se que tu puedes decirle que deje a Kim por ti,

_FIN DE _**FLASH **BLACK:

_-_ya está listo el desayuno?-me dijo soul entrando a la cocina, yo solo asentí luego empezamos a comer, se podía notar en el ambiente un poco tenso, ya que no sé cómo empezar a decirle a soul, ya había planeado como decirle pero tan solo las palabras no salían

-soul tengo algo que decirte –

-yo también maka… pero primero tu –que? Que me tenía que decir tan serio, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pero que y en verdad será muy malo

**Waaooouuu!**

**Otro fic bueno espero dejarle dudas ya que T.T es seguro que en el otro capi me mataran bueno esperón que en verdad les guste **

**EL QUE NO DEJE REVIEW ES QUE NO LE GUSTA SOUL…jaja si empezando sobornar a los lectores ^x^ **


	2. no me digas la verdad

_**NOOO! No me maten así va la historia en mi cabeza jajaja bueno en este capi me inspire un capítulo de toradora el de navidad taiga correr por las escaleras para alcanzar ryuuji y llora bueno se puede decir que gracias a eso me inspire para escribir toda la historia y en verdad por gracias a todos los que leen esto… ;) **_

**MAKA **_POV:_

-soul tengo algo que decirte –

-yo también maka… pero primero tu –que? Que me tenía que decir tan serio, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar pero que y en verdad será muy malo

-quieres ver una película?-me di un zape mentalmente por mi "gran coraje " que en este momento me abandono, genial no lo podía decir pero no tenía nada que temer ya que soul siempre me dice que me ama, pero no se por qué me pongo así. El tan solo me siguió hasta el sillón para escoger as películas no me dijo nada mas

….

-En un momento regreso- me dijo soul el cual se levantaba del sillón para ir a la cocina mientras yo me quedaba en el sillón viendo la tele

Así pasamos alrededor de unas seis horas pero el ambiente se puse algo tenso en el cual había pensado en la forma de decir a soul que dejaras de mentirles a todos, pero por alguna razón no podía las palabras no salían mientras que mi mente me pedía gritos desesperados porque le digiera. Pero venga yo puedo soy maka albarn la chica que siempre pudo decir los discursos en la escuela media sin trabarse o ponerse nerviosa. _Entonces dilo maka! _

Vi que soul ya había regresado por lo que me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba

-soul… tú me amas, ¿cierto?- genial ya me había puesto nerviosa porque tiene que ser tan difícil decirle que deje a Kim por mí. Bueno tal vez porque ni siquiera es lógico –hemm… -respire hondo e intente calmarme _muy bien maka solo hazlo _me pare del sillón para ir hasta donde se encontraba soul_._ - yo creo que lo más conviene es que dejes a Kim- lo dije lo más rápido que pude. Sentí una mano acariciar mi cabello. Que era esto, soul no hacia esto cuando se enojaba o me daba la razón, abrí los ojos como plato al pensar lo que significa esta ración-yo… creo qu-que alguien va sa-salir lasti-mado si seguimos ocultando.. Esto- no sé por qué empecé a murmurar no sé qué cara ponía el ya que mi cara apuntaba directamente hacia el piso mientras que el me seguía tocando mi cabello

-maka ¿tu quieres que deje a Kim? –me pregunto soul yo solo asentí con la cabeza despacio. Dejo de tocar mi cabello para posar sus manos en mis mejillas para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, me vio, le vi, nos vimos me sentía en un sueño mirando su ojos. –maka…-murmura para luego darme un beso en la frete – no te creas tan importante como para que deje Kim por ti, solo porque te digo unas cuantas palabras dulces -

QUE? Sentí como algo se rompía adentro de mí, como lo que temía que pasara. por lo que no tuve esta conversación con el antes. _Esto no puede ser verdad_ mi mente no paraba de decir esa frase, como es que llegamos a esto si todo marchaba bien entre nuestra relación, JA… que estúpida soy esto nunca marcho bien soul tenía a su novia yo tan solo soy la "otra".

-lo siento, pero Kim no es mi novia…- este momento estaba congelada no podía decir algo ya que mi mente estaba bloqueada era como si estuviera y a la vez no.- ella es… mi prometida - … -desde hace cuatro meses se lo propuse, lo siento tan solo no encontraba el momento para decírtelo- sentí como él se alejaba de mí y caminaba hacia la puerta escuche claramente como la abría y se proponía a irse pero se detuvo – me casare con ella en cinco días –dijo el inmediatamente yo me gire a verlo pero fue tarde ya que solo puede ver como cerró la puerta. Pude emitir un sonido pero fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo

Por fi mi mente pudo entender todo lo que había sucedió. _soul jugaba conmigo. Nunca me amo. Me engaño. Se casa .se casa en cinco días. Se casa con su novia la persona a la que ama. _Caí de rodillas mis ojos miraba algún punto de la casa pero sin mirarlos poco a poco fue bajando mi cabeza hasta mirar el piso el cual tenía pequeñas manchitas, genial son mi lagrimas no puedo creer que sean muchas. JA, nunca me amo y yo como una ilusa me creí, todo lo que me dijo, todas sus carisias, sus miradas, todas la veces que me decía que me amaba me las creí sin pensar dos veces antes de pensar que fueran mentira.

Pero podía o algo en él me decía que lo decía en serio no como una, mentira o un engaño _tan solo acéptalo él se fue!_ Me gritaba mi mente pero no. No lo podía dejarlo yo lo amo no él no se puede ir no sé de donde saque el coraje para levantarme rápidamente abrí la puerta y correr así él no me detuve por cerrar la puerta la que Salí sin importarme nada lo único que podía pensar era esto no es verdad es una mentira no, soul no me puede hacer esto

Me dolían los pies ya que no tenía zapatos ya que pisaba duro los escalones de las escaleras para poder alcanzarlo me pegue unas cuantas veces con el barandal de las escaleras por la velocidad a la que iba pero no me detuve, Salí del edificio mire a mi derecho no lo vi. Salí corriendo es para que por lo menos lo pudiera ver a larga viste mire a otro lado…

SI hay estaba… soul besando otra chica de cabello rosado, mientras empezaba a caer la noche y nieve a la vez. Vi como él se quitaba su bufando la cual el traía para dársela a su novia… y futura esposa. Él no me podía ver pero claramente yo sí, vi como los dos sonreían, sonreían como una verdadera pareja felices y enamoradas la cual se casarían por que los dos se ama, si alguna vez se me cruzo en la mente el por qué no iba con ella y le decía que si prometido la estaba engañando, pero ahora viéndolos bien no tengo el suficiente coraje para decirle la dulce mentira que su novia le ha ocultado todo este tiempo.

Vi que soul paraba un taxi para él y ella. En el momento en el que se aproximaba a meterse en el, me vio, pero de igual mente no hiso nada solo siguió sin importarle mi sentimientos, tal vez nunca le importe, yo solamente era su juguete de una noche y nada más.

Vi perfectamente como el coche pasaba a lado de mí y en el soul, los dos nos viramos directamente a los ojos mientras la distancia y la velocidad de coche no dejaba. Él ni el taxi ya no estaba pero yo seguía viendo por donde se habían ido. No se tal vez mi corazón todavía tenía esperanzas a que el volviera y me pidiera disculpas. Pero solo eso pasa en las novelas, esta es la vida real yo solo era su amante las cuales nunca son felices

Me deje caer en el piso de la banqueta la cual estaba como un cubo de hielo pero más a mí no me importaba en lo absoluto, pero si ok si me estaba muriendo de frio ya que vestía con un camisón que no me cubría nada del frio pero solo me limite a llorar por que le regresara no me importaba si no me amaba yo lo quería de verdad como nunca quise a otra persona en el mundo es ya se había convertido en mi mundo

Yo tan solo quiero que me vuelva a mentir no me importa nada si solo él está conmigo quiero que él me vuelva a decir esas duces mentiras que algunas vez me hicieron muy felices….

_**¿Review?**_

_**No**_

_**Review!**_


	3. todo me recuerda a ti

_**¬¬ lo siento… como que me tarde mucho espero que no me maten **_

Estaba en frete de mi espejo cepillándome el cabello, hace cuatro días había terminado con soul, si así se puede decir, ya que el y yo no éramos nada por lo cual salí a corretearlo, por lo que termine pescado un grave resfriado. Gracias a los tratamientos de tsubaki esta vez no amanecí con fiebre ni con la nariz tapada.

Toc toc

Deje lo que estaba haciendo para ir a abrir la puerta y como me lo esperaba mi mejor amiga tsubaki estaba atrás de esa puerta, ella me ha estado apoyando desde lo que paso con soul y en verdad lo agradecía.

-hola maka como has estado –me dijo con una sonrisa

-bien tsubaki, pero pasa- luego fuimos a preparar un café con galletas y no sentamos en el sillón ya que estaba siendo mucho frio como para salir he ir a una cafetería.

-oye maka no has pensado en hablar con el? –me dijo ella refiriendo hacia soul por lo cual me quede callada, no, no lo are además ya se perfectamente que él no me ama por lo cual prefiero evitarme lagrimas -soul se casas mañana y lo sabes muy bien maka, no puedes permitir eso- me dijo tsubaki

-tsubaki… no seré la típica villana de tv que todos odian... No llegare y me robare a soul con una arma en la mano-

-no, no me refiero a eso, lo que yo digo es que vallas mañana a su departamento, él se casa a las doces y si vas a las once, tal vez no se puedan llegar a un acuerdo –me seguía diciendo tsubaki pero con cada palabra me lastimaba

- no tsubaki, si los fueras mirados me entenderías perfectamente se veían que se amaba con locura yo no puedo llegar y quitarles la felicidad no creo que…- no me dejo terminar

-y tu felicidad que? Soul te la ha quitado creo que mereces una explicación por lo menos -sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a correr a por m majillas de nuevo

-no quiero saber nada de soul – dije mientras se nublaba mi vistas

-maka has llorado mucho desde que soul te dijo que se casaría no puedes renunciar a él tan fácilmente te tiene que dar una explicación

-ya me la dio tsubaki y me dijo me no me amaba y nunca me amo solo jugaba conmigo por puro placer-dije un poco alterada solo por pensar en él me ponía así

-maka, él te dijo eso?, que nunca te amo y solo te mintió?-era cierto eso nunca lo dijo

-no pero...- me quede sin palabras

-maka, él nunca te mintió cuando te dijo que te amaba –

-y tú qué sabes tsubaki!, si me mintió sobre su boda y no crees que también se le haría fácil mentirme cuando me decía que me amaba! –dije aumentando un poco más la voz.

-Es porque a mí y a black star nos dijo la verdad, nos dijo que te amaba que tan solo no encontraba una solución para este problema!-cuando ella empezó a gritar mi mente se quedó bloqueada con cada palabra que decía

-tú, lo sabias?- dije casi como un susurro mientras que ella solo asentía

-los siento maka, es… que .. tan-tan solo n-no sabía co-como decir-telo perdonameee-me decía mientras lloraba ella tan solo se preocupaba por mí y no quería que fuera infeliz pero era de esperarse

-tsubaki… GRACIAS!-dije casi en un grito

-he pero de qué?.. Si por mi culpa está triste-

-que de qué?, Tú te has preocupado demasiado por mí, hasta el punto de aguardar una gran mentira, sé que a ti no se te dan mucho más mentiras, pero por mí lo hiciste y aun mas está aquí para apoyarme en verdad gracias –dije yo también llorado-eres mi mejor amiga gracias tsubaki…-y la atrape en un abrazo

-pero que va, si gracias a ti pude decirle a black star que lo amaba… gracias –dijo ella aun llorado y correspondiéndome al abrazo

-gracias a ti pude sacar una perfecta calificación en la universidad –

-gracias a ti pude encontrar a mi muñeca –así es ella y yo nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo. Así pasamos mucho tiempo recordando y llorando

….

-bueno, ya me voy maka, pero en verdad tendrías que hablar con el –me dijo tsubaki en la puerta a punto de irse

-no sé, tsubaki tengo que pensarlo –

-ok maka, adiós –me dijo despidiéndose con la mano

-adiós –dije para luego cerrar la puerta

Me gire para ver el reloj que estaba en la pared, eran las ocho veinte cinco de la noche. Me hice otro café y fui hacia mi balcón hace mucho tiempo que no iba a el ya que siempre hacia frio para abrir la ventana, pero cundo estuve hay sentí una tranquilidad a pesar que estaba nevando y me estaba muriendo del frio. Cerré los ojos o más bien los cerré ya que no quería que se me escaparan esas lágrimas que sentía que estaba cerca.

Tan solo todo lo que tocaba o todos los lugares que visitaba para despejar mi mente me recordaba a él, hasta puedo decir que la nieve me recuerda a su cabello blanco todo absolutamente todo me recordaba a él y a mi mente vino las escenas cuando soul me dijo la verdad. Me acuerdo que él me tocaba mi cabello para calmarme siempre lo hiso así, pero todavía me pregunto por qué lo hiso cuando estaba a punto de decirle lo de la boda acaso me trataba de tranquilizarme? …

….

Desperté ya que los rayos del sol me daban directo en la cara y se me hacía muy difícil poder seguir durmiendo así tuve un raro sueño. Soñé en las veces en las cuales los chico soul y yo, íbamos a vacacionar todos juntos a las afueras de la ciudad y se puede decir que en ese momento soul y yo si parecíamos una pareja de enamorados pero en realidad era todo lo contrario yo era la otra y quien sabes si soul en verdad me quería. No pude no sentirme triste con ese sueño que me traía muchos recuerdos.

Vi el reloj, eran las nueve diecisiete de la mañana, que si no trabajaba? No, tenía un cuenta en donde soul me daba dinero por lo que no me preocupaba por los gastos y bueno mi madre me enviaba dinero debes de cuando, hasta donde ella sabía seguía viviendo con spirit, mi padre que a los diecinueve años me mude de su casa y él también me daba dinero para que no le digiera a mi madre que seguía con visitando ese burdel. Por lo que se puede decir que tengo mucho dinero ya que solo ocupaba el dinero de soul.

Según tsubaki soul se casaba a las doce del mediodía fui a la nevera para hacer un desayuno, así lo hice. Todo lo hice con mucho calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, me senté en el sillón, estaba como mirando sin mirar tan solo escuchaba un pequeño "tic" "tac" el cual provenía del reloj de la pare que estaba a un costado mío. Fruncí el ceño ya que era muy molesto así me fui de ahí para aproximarme a mi habitación y en cerrarme en ella. Al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta sonaba mi celular me aproxime a agarrarlo y llevármelo a la oreja.

-hola? –

_-donde estas maka?, la boda empieza en una hora y soul ya se va ir de su departamento, maka tienes que llegar a tiempo si no soul se puede casar con Kim –_me dijo tsubaki mientras sentía que algo en mi despertaba mientras volteaba a ver todo alrededor mío, todos eso recuerdos los cuales compartí con soul eran tantos y tan bonitos como para olvidarlos como para creer que todo el tiempo que compartimos fuera un error

-si!, si! tsubaki no te preocupes en un momento llego soul no se va a casar hasta que me diga que no me ama! –dije muy decidida casi gritando al celular para luego colgar…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**No**_

_**Review**_


	4. ya me enamore de ti y no me arrepiento

_**Hooo~ gran portgas d ace que me dio la fuerzas para escribir este capi GRACIAS! Todo esto es por sus hermosas palabras que decía mientras estaba vivo y por una frase que escuche por ahí **_

Estaba enfrente al espejo arreglando mi corbata y mi saco de color blanco que básicamente no fue escogido por mí, más bien yo no tuve que ver al gran espectáculo que se iba a dar hoy si la gran y esperada boda de los Evans. Por fin el menor de los hijos iba a contraer matrimonio

Me mira por ultima vez en el espejo mi traje totalmente blanco así es de los pies a cabeza por si fuera poco mi cabello era de ese mismo color. Cosa que me hacía ver más moreno pero para nada era mi estilo habitual como ya lo había dicho yo no opinen nada de acerca MI propia boda ni el más mínimo detalle. Así que todo era una sorpresa para mí, apenas si se en que iglesia se iba a llevar a cabo. Estos cinco días no deje de pensar en maka cuando la deje en el departamento

**FLASH **_BLACK~_

-maka ¿tu quieres que deje a Kim? – vi que ella movía su cabeza de arriba así abajo en señal de un "si". tuve un pequeña necesidad de posar mis mano sobre su cabello para ir bajando hasta sus mejillas y mirarle sus ojos jades, que lo más seguro es que esta se la última vez que los vea –maka…- no quería decirle pero tengo es bastante con todas las semanas que pasamos juntos ya era muy tarde como para seguir con lo nuestro así acerque mis labios hasta su frente hasta saborear su delicioso aroma y deposite un beso en su frente – no te creas tan importante como para que deje Kim por ti, solo porque te digo unas cuantas palabras dulces-esa frase la deje caer como un balde de agua fría sobre ella y no pude dejar sentirme el hombre más miserable del todo el mundo, vi claramente como ella se paralizo en su lugar

-lo siento, pero Kim no es mi novia…-quise decirle de la forma más calmada posible, pero lo único que se escuchaba era palabras de un idiota diciendo la verdad.- ella es… mi prometida – por fin dije la verdad -desde hace cuatro meses se lo propuse, lo siento tan solo no encontraba el momento para decírtelo- vi que ella todavía no reaccionaba ni siquiera dejaba caer ni una sola lagrima creo que así está mejor no? Me aproxime a la puerta pero creo que tiene el derecho de saber cuándo se iba a llevar a cabo – me casare con ella en cinco días –le dije casi al cerrar la puerta sé que eso es muy poco tiempo, pero siempre que se lo quería decir, no encontraba el momento para decirle la verdad

Quería volver ahí y consolarla decirle "que parara de llorar" pero yo soy la causa de su sufrimiento. Estaba a punto de girar el picaporte pero sabía perfectamente que la haría llorar más si volvía ahí. Decidí irme, aunque cada vez que podía me giraba a ver la puerta de su departamento

Rrrriiiihhggg! Me alerto la música de mí celular vi en la pantalla que era Kim "mi maravillosa futura esposa" quería apagar el celular pero lo nuestro tiene que funcionar así que:

-que pasa cariño-dije saliendo del edificio

- _souul~ estoy en la calle "salón de música" tu dónde estás?-_ella estaba unas cuantas calles de donde yo estaba

-estoy a un cuadra de ti, que tal si nos vemos en la esquina de la calle "salmón"_**(N/A un pescado: nunca hay que dale tantas vueltas a algo insignificante)**_

_-ok~ adiós bebe- _haa odiaba cuando decía eso sobrenombres patéticos y cusirles no solo podía llamarme soul y ya?

Sople el aire caliente en mi manos creo que va a empezar a nevar hace mucho frio mas que en otros días, antes de irme me gire por última vez a ver el edificio de maka esta sería la última vez en venir aquí. Escuche un claxon de un carro y fije mi vista en un taxi el cual esta Kim como decidimos haces unos momento estaba en la esquina

-hola linda- dije aproximándome a ella casi a unos pasos para llegar donde estaba ella

-hola osito~ –mierda esto ya me estaba hartando, creo que es mejor no seguirle el ritmo con esos estúpidos apodos –soul! Que te pasa!-ese grito casi me dejo sordo

-que! Qué ocurre?- mije sobándome la oreja

-Y mi beso qué? Hace dos meses que no nos vemos y tu ni siquiera te acuerdas?- un beso, tanto jadeo por un simple beso

-si, si lo siento no va a volver a pasar-dije acercando mis labios hasta los de ella –mejor?- me dije tomándola de los hombros

-si, pero ahora tengo frio, que vas a ser soul? – me dije con una mueca rara e insinuando algo con su ojos que iba directo hacia mí, no!?

-quieres mi bufanda?-genial ahora yo seré el que me moriría del frio-está bien tómala? –me quitándome el calientito trapo de mi cuello

-no tu pomela- creo que no entendí bien soy su prometido o su sirviente, le mire con una cara de "ya ni modos pero esto no va a volver a pasar" sostuve la bufanda en mis mano para luego enredársela en su cuello-muy bien amorcito pero qué tal si nos vamos ya, para un taxi

Yo solo me limite fruñir el ceño pero no era tan difícil ya que pasaba un montón de estos, cuando por fin se había parado uno me llego la corazonada de:

-la puerta soul, ábrela- si ya me lo esperaba después de ella entre yo. baje el vidrio de taxi ya que se me había hecho una costumbre que siempre lo hacía a pesar del frio, puse mi mejilla sobre mi mano para ir viendo por la ventana

Abrí mis ojos en par no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Maka ahí parada mirándome directamente con sus ojos jade los cuales ya no tiene ese brillo deslumbrante más bien fueron remplazadas por gotas cristalinas que escuren de sus mejillas, valla debería de tener frio y yo quejándome por no tener mi bufanda mientras que ella solo tiene un camisón y esta descalza pisando el suelo a pesar que está nevando.

Mientras el coche pasaba a lado de ella, los dos nos viramos directamente a los ojos mientras la distancia y la velocidad de coche nos dejaba. Él taxi aceleraba ya casi no la podía ver pero sabía perfectamente que estaba llorado, ¿pregunto si ella nos vio? y ¿cómo lo habrá tomado? yo seguía viendo por donde alguna vez estaba aunque ya no la pudiera ver

**FIN DE **_FLASH BLACK~_

-hey viejo ya es hora –me dijo black star entrando a la habitación-lo siento que te lo diga pero… está de acuerdo de esta decisión?- me dijo sin su personalidad egocéntrica

-si, si, ya te lo dije estoy seguro- dije mientras salía de la habitación, baje las escaleras mire el reloj que estaba en la pare vi que eran las faltaba quince minutos par que empezara todo –black star, venga ya nos tenemos que ir -escuche un "y si llegamos tarde para llamar la atención!" pero no le hice caso ya estaba a un paso de la puerta cuando escuche una voz que la reconocería donde fuera.

**MAKA **_POV:_

-lo siento!- dije mientras corría entre los coche que estaba circulando la calle, a ser verdad esta es la primera vez que hago "cosas" como estas. Es la primera vez que no me preocupo por mi bien ya que estar corriendo mientras pasa los coches no lo encuentro tan lógico como cuando soul me practicaba algunas de sus historias juveniles.

-ya era hora- dije Deje de correr cuando estaba en frente de la casa de soul y vi que su coche todavía estaba ahí trate de normalizar mi respiración acelerada ya que creo que no debí de bajarme del taxi, pero era imposible estar ahí sentada mientras que la persona a la que más amo se casa en diez o en quince minutos

-soul?- sonó como una pregunta pero fue más bien como una palabra de alivio cuando lo vi cruzar esa puerta –soul!... SOUL! Espera no te cases!- no sé de dónde me vinieron esas fuerzas pero corrí lo que más que pude para atraparlo en un abrazo

Que os juro que si yo tuviera un poquito de más fuerza lo habría tirado-no… no por favor no… no te cases, te lo suplico no lo hagas… no soul-le dijo ocultando mi cara en su pecho mientras sollozaba y oí su fregancia de hombre me agarro mi cara entre sus manos y me cerco a el.

-maka, porque viniste?... Maka perdón por ilusionarte pero todo acabo, -es raro peo creo que esto me lo esperaba

-¿por qué? Porque todo tenía que acabar?... Soul te amo, se que venirte a buscar cinco minutos antes cases no es el mejor final pero…-no me rendiría le diría que lo amo hasta que no lo dude

-maka entiéndeme no…- JA, ahora el viene diciéndome eso

-No tu entiéndeme!, no puedes decirme que me amas y al siguiente día decir que me odias!. Soul… no te creeré nada de lo que me dices hasta que no me digas a los ojos que "no me amas"- no se lo que pasaba en mi de un momento a otro estaba temblado era como si de repente perdiera las esperanzas

-maka… no sabes quién soy?... solo piénsalo?, te metí al decirte que me casaba, y…-me quede callado creo que era lo que me temía. Que el fuera el típico hombre que engaña a las personas

-no! no! tu Soul Eater eres el hombre que me enamore!...- aunque una parte de mi quería que todo terminara

- en eso también te mentí!, no me llamo "soul eater"! yo soy el gran "soul Evans"! el gran músico de piano –dejo escapar un suspiro- "te amo", "te odio" … maka todas esas palabras no tiene significado para mí –no sabía que decir "Bill Evans" "Myriam Evans " "Wes Evans " o más bien la gran familia de músico millonarios ahora lo entiendo cuando me decía que su familia estaba de gira, pero el rápido lo corregía diciendo que estaba de viajes de negocios -lo siento por ilusionarte con algo que nunca iba a funcionar …-fue lo último que dijo después de ser fuera alejando de mí. Lo segundo que escuche fue el sonido de la puerta del coche cerrándose.

Sentí como si todo me diera vueltas en mi cabeza, por más que pensaba no entendía lo que pasaba, con todas las fuerzas del mundo lo vi y como lo imaginaba él estaba a punto de macharse

-"que te perdone por algo que nunca iba a pasar"... lo siento decepcionarte pero, ya está, me he enamorado de ti… soul eater...- lo dije casi como un susurro pero tan fuerte para que él lo escuchara-¿Qué más da el nombre que tengas?... yo ya me enamore de ti y de eso no me arrepiento –levante mi vista ya que mi flequillo está tapando mis ojos y no pude ver nada que el humo del escape del coche

Vi la casa de soul y como toda mujer enamorada de su pareja me ilusione con vivir algún día con él en un hogar tal vez con hijos y porque también con un perro, pero como ya dije de eso no me arrepiento en nada. La verdad no sé por qué algunas veces nos arrepentimos de los recuerdos que nos han hecho felices

-taxi! -exclame subiéndome a un taxi que andaba por ahí y ya que creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que lo mejor es que alguien me lleve a mi departamento. Sueno tonto pero no confió en mí en este momento

-disculpe señorita pero se encuentra bien? desde que he parado ha estado llorando, no se tal vez yo pudiera… - me dijo el taxista un poco alarmado

-no, no… es solo que se me hace difícil aceptar la verdad, eso es todo… pero solo lléveme al edificio de la calle salmón-_**(¬¬)**_ dije tratando de normalizar mi llanto pero se me hacía imposible

**SOUL **_POV:_

"qué más da el nombre que tengas yo ya me enamore de ti "

Esas palabras no dejaban de sonar en mi mente, sé que tenía que tener toda mi concentración en mi boda, pero lo que ella dijo se me resultaba difícil de no pensar en ello

-traje blanco y más cabello de ese mismo color, parece que se te callo un costal de harina viejo-he?

-de que mierda Abras! Sabes que perfectamente que yo no elegí mi traje –le grite al idiota de mi mejor amigo que desde que he estado pensando de lo que dijo maka él no me ha dejado de decirme insultos mientras yo no ponía atención

-pero ve lo del lado bueno está totalmente simétrico –no tengo que mencionar quien dijo eso verdad?

-pero ya en serio soul porque esta así? Sabes que si no te quieres casar te puedes…-me dijo black star

-ya black star, lo sé perfectamente estoy seguro- lo dije con cara de perfectamente que me puedo retirar en este momento ya que si si, es un compromiso arreglado pero ya tengo veinticuatro años, a esta edad puedo salir de aquí sí quiero pero…

-hay viene la novia!-exclamo algún invitado

-bien hecho hijo – dijo mi padre tocándome el hombro haciéndome temblar un poco. Mire a Kim, y la única palabra que pensaba era "sexi" ya que su vestido consistía en estar pegado y muchos escotes por donde quieras mirar ya que llegaba a mitad de sus muslo, dejaba sus hombros descubierto pero con el cuello cubierto ya que la tela pasaba enredándolo y para rematar tenía un cueco en el pecho que no dejaba nada a la imaginación

Aunque viera a los invitados hombres mirarle con cierta "atención" más a mí no me importaba no sentía ni una clase de celos, raro en mí ya que siempre que cuando maka se ponía algo realmente lindo los chicos se la pasaba viéndole y no muchos Vivian para recordarlo…

Pero porque todo en este momento me recuerda a ella ya que juraría que esas flores que están por haya son exactamente como sus ojos, escuche como empezaba a la típica música de boda y llegaba a mi Kim con su padre acompañándola

-sé que la cuidaras mucho con amor _la que la amas _te la encargo soul- yo solo pude asentir con lo que me dijo el padre de Kim. A_mas; _yo la amo cierto porque esta es mi boda la cual yo…

Pfss a quien engaño, esta es un compromiso arreglado para que la compañía de mi padre y la suya crezcan. Pero no tiene importancia cierto? Y que es solo un título "CASADOS" no siempre tiene que estar enamorados

-hoy estamos reunidos para que esta pareja de enamorados se junten en…-_enamorados…_ eso era cierto las bodas era para subir de nivel cuando amas a una persona no? O algo así pero esto es real no, eso que siempre decían de a los diecisiete "casarse por obligación con la mujer que no amo no es cool"

Espera un momento, ¿yo amo a Kim?... la mire de pies a cabeza, y siendo sincero no se ve apetitosa, creo que maka está MUCHO mejor que sus escotes, realmente me gustan más los labios partido y resecos de maka a los rosados de ella

_Casados… casados… _

Si me caso con Kim, se supone que hagamos "cosas de recién casados" pero siendo sisero no la extrañe cuando se fue a Francia por dos meses, creo que alguna vez estuve enamorada de ella pero cuando dejo de ser la persona que amo?

-por favor pasen los padrinos de anillos-dijo el monaguillo para después salieron black star y Jaqueline después de decir y hacer todo eso ellos volvieron a sentarse y para mi desgracia yo tenía que seguir en pie, valla con que estábamos a por acabar tan solo falta el…

-Kim diehl aceptas a soul Evans? como esposo para amarlo y respectarlo por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte lo separen -_**(no me acuerdo que es lo que dicen)**_

-jeje si padre, acepto- soy yo o escuche un "noo~" por parte de ox el ex de Kim que curiosamente vino a la boda

Me pregunto qué pasaría si me arrepiento. Bueno black star y mis amigos siempre estará conmigo de eso no hay duda. Los amigos y familiares de Kim, ya que odian después de todo. Mis padres… pss nunca esperaron mucho de mí,

-y tu soul Evans acepta a Kim diehl? como esposa para amarla y respéctala por el resto de tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe – mire la puerta principal de la iglesia, valla me fuera encantado que una chica de ojos jade estuviera aquí… pero más a mi lado

-mmm… no – oí un gran suspiro por parte de los invitados. Me quite la corbata la arroje en el piso, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y puse mi típica sonrisa de "YO hago lo que quiero y si no te gusta me vale"

-qué?... –me gire para verla a mi ex-prometida – cómo pudiste?... NO NO! Y NO! No me puedes dejar aquí!, este día lo planee desde toda mi vida, no me…-

-pues cásate…-dije retomando mi camino lo que después escuche fue un "ox… todavía me sigues amando? " y un "siempre!" por un tipo que cinco segundos después se desmayó mientras yo salía de la que ahora no es mi boda…

-hey! Viejo-me gire y ahí estaba todos mi amigos y mis padres –no te creas que te llevaras todo protagonismo, porque YO SOY EL MAS GRANDE DIOS QUE TE DEVERIA HABER CASADO NYAAA!~ -

-he black star por favor no digas esas cosas –le dijo tsubaki tratando de tranquilizarlo

-ya lo me lo esperaba, típico de ti-me dijo kid con sus manos en el bolsillo pero sin perder su pose simétrica

-soul…-me dijo mi padre que estaba en frente de mi con una mano en mi hombro mientras todos mi amigos se apartaba ya que sintieron la aura negra que salía de este- no te sientas miserable…no esperaba mucho de ti-que dijo con su estúpida pose de empresario

-y yo deje de esperar algo de ti desde hace mucho tiempo –le dije con la misma sonrisa mientras que el cambiaba la suya por una que decía "diablos! Me la regreso" –creo que yo me voy yendo- les dijo por ultimo para que una sonrisa apareciera en mi cuando vi la limosina de Kim y ox

…..

-vale, gracias- le dije al chofer de la limosina cuando me dejo en el departamento de maka –que asco-dije con desprecio al mirar como estaba era la limosina blanca con flores blancas, más lo de adentro blanco. Me pregunto se iba a casar conmigo por mi cabello blanco? Mas a mí no me importa Cuando vi que la limosina ya no estaban ahora si empecé a correr por la escaleras hacía en departamento de maka

Ahora si puedo responder esa pregunta ¿Cuándo deje de amar Kim? Pues que pregunta más fácil, simple; la deje de amar cuando desperté con ella mientras el sol deba justo en su cara, su cabellos se enredaba en la almohada, sus ojos brillaba y su deliciosos labios se movían para decirme "TE AMO SOUL"

-MAKA! –entre rompiendo la cerradura de la puerta de su departamento-maka? –entre su habitación… abrí los ojos lo más que pude

-hoo~ que alivio pensé que era un ladrón-me gire y vi a la casera del edificio atrás de mi

-vivi sabes donde esta maka? O porque esta su departamento vacío-

-mmm saber, saber? No, pero me dijo que si veía te digiera que "el departamento te lo dejaba ti," lo siento no dijo nada mas pero parecía más triste de lo acostumbrado –me dijo saliendo de este cuando se fue, camine un poco por si había dejado una nota

-a donde te metiste…em! –mire en el piso ya que había pisado algo que hizo mucho ruido

Era un cuadro de maka y yo abrazados pero estaba roto el vidrio. Deje escapar un suspiro y me lleve las mano a mi cabello enredándomelo .mierda ahora sé por qué no está aquí_. Se fue, se fue, ella se fue, se fue por ser tan idiota y no poder impedirlo _maldición se fue por mi culpa por que le mentí

Mi dulce mentira, es que te amo como a nadie, es que pienso en ti todos los días, es que no te dije antes que me casaría con otra persona que no eres tu ya que te amo tanto como para arruinarlo, pero de fin de cuentas te tenías que enterar...guarde esa maldita estúpida mentira que resulto verdad la verdad… es que te amo como a nadie. 

_**CONTINUARA ESTE NO ES UN FIN…**_

_**Haaa~ siendo sinceros me encanto este capi bueno este no es un FIN así que va a ver conti pero no sé cuándo y por si la dudas diré por que elegí esta historia **_

_**a)maka y soul huye a México (para comer tacos¬¬) bueno no, pero son perseguidos por Kim o por alguien y bueno eso ya esta muy gastado o bueno siempre lo he visto**_

_**b)soul se casa y es infeliz con Kim hasta que se divorcian y después con un prometido un soul ahora está en sus zapatos no me gusta **_

_**c) la "c" es la manera de robin Evans "todo o nada" jajaj yo no lo creo así… **_


	5. te lo juror

_**Si! Otro capi lo siento pero en el capi anterior dije un par de idioteces y la verdad tenia sueño por lo generar no piensa con claridad este capi va dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas ella es "Lucila Wheeler" y a una gran amiga que me apoyo y me sigue apoyando ella es "Andrea-chan Nyaan". Gracias chicas las dos son increíbles**_

_**Bueno aquí esta lo esperado… **_

**MAKA **_POV:_

_(A LOS PASAJERON CON DESTINO "MERMAID MELODY" SE LE IMFORMA QUE ESTA APUNTO DE DESPEGAR)_

Entre eso sonó mi celular mire quien era, no me sorprendía que fuera tsubaki ella siempre preocupada por mi

-alo? – dije mientras me levantaba de banca en la que estaba sentada

-_maka! Donde estas?-_su vos se oía un poco alterada

-he? Pues creo que me daré un tiempo para pensar y poner todo en orden en mi vida

_-maka, de que hablas? Algo paso en la boda de soul, él no se cas…_

-tsubaki, en verdad ya no me importa lo que haga el con su vida, tratare de hace la mí a sin depender de nadie

-_pero maka..-_otra vez la interrumpí

-lo siento tsubaki y gracias por todo, me daré unas vacaciones- y colgué, lo único que quería en este momento era no saber nada de soul, tan solo quiero saber que yo todavía puedo vivir sin él. Vivir por mí misma y para mí

Para eso es mejor no saber nada de él y tratar de olvidarlo; quite la tapa de mi celular, quite el chip y lo tire a un bote de basura que andaba por ahí. Lo malo es que no cayó en el tan solo pego en la esquina de este y boto hacia fuera estaba a punto de agacharme a recogerlo pero sonó una vez más el llamado que me indicaría que estaba a punto de despegar el avión.

-mejor me voy yendo –susurre para mí, a mí no me gustaba tirar la basura en el piso se me hacía poca moral, pero bueno tan solo era un pedazo de plástico de tan solo unos milímetros

**SOUL EATER POV:**

Nada, absolutamente nada; busque hasta el último rincón del departamento y nada. Maka se había llevado todo y no había encontrado alguna pista que me llevara a saber dónde carajos podría haberse metido

Pasaban las horas y me convencía que fue una equivocación haberla dejado ir, ella era la única mujer que sabía en verdad quien era sin importar mi nombre o cual grande era mi billetera

Encontré un álbum de fotos era todos los recuerdos que había pasado junto con ella y con los chicos, en pocas imágenes mostraba cuanto la quería, ya que tenía miedo que algo pasara mal y se terminara todo

Pero en fin de cuentas ya se terminó y para mi mala suerte no como lo tenía planeado. tan solo había una foto de maka y yo abrazados, era la única que nos había tonado tan cerca. Pero esa misma estaba rota

Tinug! Toing! _**(¬¬como sea)**_

-bueno? – me lleve el teléfono a la oreja

-_he hola soul, soy tsubaki, etto… no sé, si tú sabrás ¿dónde está maka? ella penas y se me ha contestado el móvil…- _me di un zape mental era cierto tsubaki podría saber dónde está. Pero ahora que me ha llamado, queda claro que en verdad no tiene idea

-lo siento tsubaki pero estoy en el departamento de maka y nada, pensaba que tu sabrías, donde esta ella pero al parecer tu tampoco tienes ni-idea, verdad-

-_hace un momento acabo de hablar con ella, pero tan solo me dijo que se tomaría unas vacaciones, no se tan vez tu sabes donde esta ella- _

-vacaciones?, no, no me dijo nada de eso. Y no hay rastro alguno de donde podría estar-

-_ho ya veo, pero no crees que maka este con sus padres?-_

- humm bueno no, no lo creo su madre está de viaje por todo el mundo, lo único que yo sé, es que apenas se comunica con maka y el padre de ella pues creo que lo odia, por lo que el último lugar en que la buscaría seria en el departamento de el.

_-mmm ya veo… ¿y no te dijo algún lugar en el que le gustaría ir?-_

-no, no nunca ha mencionado nada de acerca de dejar a death scythe, tsubaki gracias por todo creo que seguiré buscando-

_-soul estoy seguro que la encontraras muy pronto, suerte soul!-_

-adios tsubaki-y colgué. ¡haa mierda! ¿Dónde podría estar?

MAKA POV:

_4 horas después_

-haaa es tan bonito!-no lo puedo creer. El sol brillante, el aire pegándome en la cara, y el agua se ve refrescante. Como no, si hace mucho calor

"Mermaid melody" es una isla turística tropical, hace tiempo que no sentía tanto calor como en este momento. En death scythe siempre está nevando, pero aquí todo parece lleno de vida creo que será mejor ir a busca un departamento

….

-jeje – mis pies desnudos pisando la arenas sí que hacia cosquillas, caminaba en la arena cerca de las olas, ya había encontrado un departamento estaba muy bonito, nada caro pero estaba mas pequeño que el antiguo –mmm heeemm haaamm –tarareaba una canción no era ninguna especial, tan solo quería despejarme y no pensar en nada –mmmm AUCH!-y voló un balón directamente en la cara, haciéndome aterrizar en la arena

-aaa! Lo siento está bien, en verdad no fue mi intención en pegarte, es que bueno yo no te vi y entonc

-no, no, estoy bien gracias en verdad, tan solo me dolió un poco-mucho-dije mientras dos chicas venían a levantarme genial ahora siento que me retumba la cabeza

-lo sentimos, pero venga te ayudo a levantarte-me dijo la otra ayudándome -mucho gusto mi nombre es Jía Andrea, tan solo dime Andrea y me hubiera gustado conocerte de otra forma

-no te preocupes estoy bien mi nombre es Maka Albarn,

-yo soy Lucia Ningtwing, pero me dice Elany o Ela, jajaja tal vez en otra vida nazca con el nombre de Elany y me digan lucy jaja—

-jajaja si eso estaría loco jaa, pero bueno ya que te pegamos permítenos invitarte una bebida –Andrea ella un poquito más baja que Lucy, su cabello era castaño, piel blanca, con ojos muy bonitos color café claro, y tenía una gorra roja puesta al revés, unos short muy cortos, y una camiseta blanca

-si, claro es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, -me dijo Lucy un poco bronceada ojos verdes, sonrisa reluciente, camiseta color azul turquesa, una falda blanca y sandalias

-mm ok, -

….

Este lugar es fantástico era como las 6 de la noche y todavía estaba el sol, todo este tiempo me la he estado pasándomela con Andrea y Lucy, me cayeron muy bien las dos. En este momento íbamos las tres a comprar discos con su amigo Axel

-jaja valla en verdad ¿eso te sucedió?- le pregunte a Lucy

-jajaja si las personas que saben que existo me consideran fría desagradable y presumida a veces idiota y otras altanera, -

-Pero las personas que la conocen la consideramos ingenua, torpe,-oí un ¨hey!¨ por parte de Lucy -dulce y amistosa, de igual manera la queremos –termino de decir Andrea

-jajajaj si, pero bueno dejemos eso y ¿dime maka para que has venido hasta aquí o tan solo son vacaciones? –me pregunto Lucy

-aja es cierto maka o ¿por qué no has venido con tus amigos?-

-hoom bueno…-diablos y ahora que digo no puedo decir que vine aquí tan solo por ser la amaten, la cual ya la botaron y ahora viene aquí tratar de olvidarlo-vine a vivir aquí por un tiempo

-vale, eso es genial ahora nos podremos ver más seguido, mira ya llegamos –termino de decir lucy y entramos a una tienda de discos, el lugar era bonito las paredes eran de color gris con dibujos de música y notas musicales de color azul eléctrico, había música sonando a alto volumen, había muchos estantes repletos de discos

-venga maka necesitas conocer a Alex- me dijo Andrea empujándome hasta el fondo de la tienda al llegar al cobrador pero no había nadie, tan solo había producto usual,

-genial, no está, -dijo Andrea

-tal vez está durmiendo en la bodega otra vez- dijo Lucy

-ni modos creo que tendremos que ir por el – dijo Andrea y Lucy entrando por una puerta atrás del cobrador muy animadas

-¡DESPIERTA!-poco tiempo se escuchó un grito por parte de Andrea y Lucy

-WAAA! –se hoyó la voz de un chico que se hoyo fuerte y claro aunque estuviera la música

-jajjaja eso te lo mereces por andar dormido en tu trabajo- dijeron saliendo

- porque siempre tiene que venir despertarme a mi trabajo-de ahí salió un chico muy alto, sobándose la oreja y con cabello rubio despeinado, ojos gris, y venia vestido con unas bermudas negra y camisa blanca con el logo de la tienda el cual era una guitarra con fuego

-venimos a presentarte a maka -luego él se enfocó su mirada en mí en ese momento sentí como los nervios se apoderaban de mí. Tan solo sentir que su mirada tan profunda escanearme de pies a cabeza. Luego el me miro directamente a los ojos… y sonrió

-hola mi nombres es Alexander Darwin es un gusto – mierda!, su sonrisa era condenadamente sexy, y él ahora me pedía que lo tomara su la mano-me puede llamarme Alex o Axel como más te guste a ti-

-s-soy maka albarn, también es un gusto-sonreí ante eso, estreche mi palma con la suya,

-oye maka tu tiene empleo o algo planeado –me dijo Andrea la verdad es que podía sobrevivir con lo que me daba mis padres pero no era tan mala idea conseguir uno.

-no lo había pensado pero creo que tendré que buscar uno –dije y vi como una sonrisa surcaba por su rostro

-no se hable más, ¿maka por qué no trabajas aquí?-me dijo Lucy-o a ti que te parece Alex

-me encanta esa idea, tu que dices maka, te pagare 15 yenes la hora-me dijo Alexander, el será tan guapo que podría terminar enamorándome de él, y si no me equivoco hace días atrás dije que es amor era una basura. No, creo que no tomare el trabajo

-ok, cuando empiezo-. Diablos muy tarde mis labios se movieron por si solo

-desde ahora ¿si puede?

-claro…- mierda! otra vez

-ok toma esta camisa y ve por una cajas de discos de la bodega

-bueno ya que tienes que trabajar, creo que mejor no vamos-dijo Andrea

-adios maka trabaja duro-se despidió Lucy

-hoo casi se me olvidaba maka está invitada a la fiesta de hoy es a la 11 de la noche en el zafiro, adiós –y las dos fueron saliendo de la tienda

-bueno maka ve por la caja es una amarilla – dijo mientras se subía a unas escálelas y ponía un disco que era de cumbia o algo así

Busque la dicha caja no me sorprendió a ver más discos en ella, aunque en verdad si pesaba abrí la puerta con mi pie, las manos no las podía utilizar si no caerían todos los disco

-aquí está la caja que pediste-

- genial déjala por ahí en un momento la reviso, podrías ayudar a los clientes que valla llegando- me dijo pero como no había ninguno tan solo me recargue en la pared. La música era tan fuerte que empecé aponerle atención a la letra

_**ton-to tonto mi corazón por no haberte creído, **_

_**Se siente ofendido. **_

_**Y hoy que vas camino hacia el altar **_

_**no puedo ya nada remediar **_

_**pues el tiempo ha pasado y siguo enamorado pero tu amas a otro más.**_

Cuando escuche esa frase sentí como mi corazón se detenía, es cierto ya nada se puede remediar ya me he enamorado de ti, que mal que tú le perteneces otra 

_**Maldita mi duda fue fatal **_

_**y en la que me hizo escapar **_

_**Contigo toque en el cielo y un recuerdo de eso como nunca me hace llorar**_

Sentí como un escalofrió recorría mi cuerpo, al recordar esos tiempos 

_**llorar llorar y llorar **_

_**Al verte entrar con flores de azar me pongo a llorar **_

Nuca te vi casarte con ella pero ya me imagino el dolor que hubiera pasado al ver esa escena

_**llorar llorar y llorar**_

Sentí como esas palabras se burlaban de mí

_**No sé qué sentiste desde el altar al verme llegar**_

Era cierto, el que sitio al verme llegar a su departamento lo más seguro es que sitio molestia __

_**llorar llorar y llorar **_

No me importa lo que diga esta canción no voy a derramar ni una solo lagrima

_**Deberás fui tonto para pensar que me ibas a amar **_

Yo… no… bueno

_**llorar llorar y llorar**_

_**Pensé que me amabas y ahora con otro te has de casar**_

Me lleve las manos a la boca y cerré los ojos un intento inútil para contener mi lágrimas. Es verdad tu decías que me amabas ¿no? Y mira ahora está casado y próximamente tendrás una luna de miel, no con tu novia, si no con tu **esposa. ** Y mira donde está la persona a la cual según amabas, si, así es a millones de kilómetros lejos de ti…

-maka ¿te encuentras bien?-abrí los ojos y me encontré con Axel en frente de mi preocupado, yo tan solo negué con la cabeza y Salí corriendo del lugar

Llague hasta la playa derrame unas cuantas lágrimas que se fundieron en la arena, me quede viendo la pues de sol estaba nublado, siempre en death scythe estaba nublado por lo que era imposible ver el sol. Y ahora que vengo a la playa no puedo ver un sol decente lleno de luz y calor, pero tengo que estar aquí y…

-WAAA!-sentí como un peso caía en mí y me hacía girar entre la arena

-ajjaaj por fin te encontré!-oí la voz de Axel luego me tomo de las muñecas las alzo arriba de mi cabeza y se sentó sobre mí pero sin aplastarme

-¡oye! ¡Quién te crees para hacerme esto! No tienes derecho a tratarme así ¡suéltame!- me zangolotee para ver si me soltaba pero entre más me movía más me apretaba las muñecas

-soy tu jefe! Tengo todo el derecho!-me miro los ojos con molestia. En verdad en este momento me sentí una tonta, en verdad doy tanta pena para que los demás venga a resolver mis problemas –maka ¿porque saliste corriendo de la tienda?-aparte mi cara de la suya

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, y eso de tratarme así porque eres mi jefe es abuso de poder, ahora ¡suéltame imbécil!-grite y por fin me dejo ir, luego él se levantó. Lo único que me sorprendí fue, que luego de gritarle eso me haya dado su mano para levarme. Bueno, el fue más grosero conmigo

-sé que no tengo nada que ver en tu vida, que apenas se tu nombre, pero en verdad dime lo que paso, acaso te trate mal si eso fue yo..-me reí como puede ser tan grosero y la vez tan inocente – ¿de qué te ríes? Sabes yo tan solo estaba preocupado por ti, pero creo que ya estas mejor, señorita bipolaridad-bueno creo que si tenía algo de razón

-oye ya es de noche ¿no crees que deberías cerrar tu tienda?- ni me había dado cuenta de que ya se había metido el sol

-ya lo cerré mejor a que ir a la fiesta de hoy – dijo para irse caminando y perdiendo un cigarrillo, después de perderlo de vista yo también empecé a caminar hacia mi nuevo departamento

…

Me estaba aburriendo, eran como las 12 de la noche, ya había conocido a la mitad de las persona de la fiesta pero aun así no me sentía cómoda hablando con ellas. El zafiro era un antro esta genial música electrónica a alto volumen, varias mesas y bebidas por donde quieras que veas. Y muchas ventanas

-hey maka ¿por qué no bailas? – me pregunte con lucy

-emm creo que mejor me voy por un trago- le dije y ella se fue con un chico a seguir bailando

Llegue a la barra pedí un trago con la mano sin hablar, por alguna razón toda las bebidas aquí era gratis, mejor para mí, no soy una adicta a la bebida, tan solo de vez en cuando está pase media hora ahí sentada, los chicos venían a mí para bailar pero yo siempre los rechazaba

-una botella – le pedí al cantinero, cuando llego a mi manos salí del lugar sin despedirme de nadie o agradecerle. Tan solo camine un poco hasta llegar a la orilla del mar, me reí al ver que me había robado la copa, ni modos ya es mía, no creo regresar y decirle "lo siento me robe la copa sin darme cuenta pero aquí esta aunque si me llevare la botella"

Me quite las sandalias y de nuevo empecé a caminar por la orilla mientras sentía la humedad bajo mis pies, mire el cielo totalmente gris casi a punto de caer una tormenta o algo peor, me deje caer a la piso sin ni una pisca de delicadeza me dolió mi trasero pero aun así no me no me queje. Serví más vodca a la copa por ultimo entere la botella a la arena mire fijamente al cielo y mar.

Qué día más especial ¿no? Soul, lo más seguro es que en este momento deberías estar con tu esposa haciendo el amor, mejor a que a mí y más especial. Sin duda también se resbala un "te amo" por tus labios. Lo que más me molesta de todo esto que tus "te amos" son verdaderos mientras que a mí, me decías puras mentiras y yo tan solo me las creía

Me serví mas a mi copa tan solo un poco y lo me termine de un solo trago, para luego botar la copa hacia el mar y después desapareció en una ola, mire la botella juraba que estaba llena y ahora tenía menos de la mitad. Me sentía tan desagraciadamente infeliz, llegaron a mí las imágenes de esta mañana cuando llegue a su departamento, cuando empaque mis maletas o cuando justamente llegue a esta isla tratando cobardemente escapar de mis problemas. Y ahora que lo pienso ningunas de mi acciones me han hecho feliz tan solo han irritado más el momento, me gustaría dejar de llorar o sentirme triste. Me gustaría dejar de a amar a personas que no me merecen, pero ahora que lo pienso por que no yo controlo lo que soy ¿no? Entonces…

Me levante como pude, es culpa del aire que esté perdiendo el equilibrio, alce en lo alto mi botella y fiel compañera

-yoo maka albanrrs –un trago-jurop que nunca-nunca me volverré a enamorrarme de idiotas jajajaja-otra trago pero ahora más largo hasta sentir como mi garganta se quemaba-eeemmm ¿qué es essa cosita? –había algo brillando en el agua, tan vez Prodi ser un semáforo, me termine la botella antes de averiguar que era, podría mojarse. Estaba a un paso de meterme a el agua hasta que…

-hey maka ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?- mire quien me impedía rescatar el semáforo, era el idiota de Axel

-no ess obvioo daaa, intento rrescatar en semáforo –

-¿Qué? lo único que vas a ser si te metes a el agua será morirte-

-buena ideaa tal ves así soul venga ha berme- me dije y logre zafarme pero el nuevamente me agarro de la mano

-hey, hey por que dices eso, acaso tú quieres…-

-siii tan solo quiere dehar de penzar en el, el, el, el….-

-haber ¿Quién diablos es soul? Y ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-

-puuss yoo soy el amannte de soul no eis logicu y ew tan soli se casos con su esposah y a mi…- y empezó a llorar no sé si es porque lo que me hizo soul o porque sé que semáforo murió

-maka no entiendo nada de lo que dices ni se lo que te paso o lo que te hicieron pero… al verte sé que la estás pasando mal- quería habrá y decir algo pero él me detuvo- aunque te conozco muy poco yo te prometo que te protegeré de todo lo que te quiera hacer daño

-lo jurasr –dije

-lo juror-dijo él y me abrazo luego perdí el equilibrio totalmente y todo empezó a volverse negro

_**Continuara algún adía…**_

_**Bueno hasta aquí maka empezó a pensar así por el alcohol nunca planearía morirse. Mermaid melody fue por el mismo anime. En el siguiente se verá la historia de soul y maka ya saben cómo se conocieron y todo eso. La canción es de "los ángeles azules " se llama "llorar y llorar" el género es cumbia no me gusta tanto ese género pero bueno la letra es increíble. En este fic death scythe es un lugar donde hace frio. bueno ;D gracias por su review Y adiós…. **_

_**RobinEvans **_


	6. recuerdos!

_**Bueno aquí esta lo esperado… **_

_**Lo siento si me tarde T_T lo sé no merezco review… **_

**MAKA **_POV:_

-haaa.. Duele tanto- ¿Qué había hecho ayer? Me duele la cabeza como nunca, tango tanta sed-he?

Mire para todos lados… ¿y está en verdad es mi alcoba?, no. La mía tenía una pequeña terraza en la parte de mi cuarto, espera un momento ¿esa es ropa de hombre?, ¿cómo llegue hasta aquí?. Le temí a lo peor, pero bueno lo tenía que a frotar, baje mi mirada y… –heee- ahogue un grito, por dios estaba desnuda, no te preocupes maka respira hondo y piensa con claridad ¿Qué diablos paso ayer?

-mmm- o mierda! no me acuerdo de nada, me pare rápido de la cama me puse una playera y pantalón que estaba botada por ahí, abrí la puerta con miedo. Nada todo parecía normal, salía hurtadillas camine vi la puerta principal y…

-¡oye que haces despierta!-de pronto se me apareció un hombres rubio

-haaa! –pegue un grito

-oye que te pasa, ¿por qué tantas urgencias por salir de aquí?, ya casi está el desa-

-¿tú quién eres y dónde estoy?–después él sé quedo con una cara de idiota

-haa ya entiendo no te acuerdas de nada, bueno yo soy Axel y tú eres maka ¿recuerdas como comer?

-se perfectamente quien soy yo y todo lo demás pero… - y algo en mi hiso clip, era cierto ese chico era el que me había contratado para ayudarle a su tienda y amigo de Lucy y Andrea. Pero eso no explica por qué yo…-¿y porque yo…? -baje mi mirada señalándole ese maldito problema que me tenía intrigada

-haa hooo yo no hice nada, lo juro estoy limpio-dijo levantándose las manos arriba de su cabeza

-entonces explícame ¿porque no tengo ropa?-fruci el ceño en la última oración, él se tranquilizó un poco para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro

- mejor hay que ir a comer que ya está listo el desayuno,-luego él se giró y se fue por una puerta, baje mi mirada para tratar de recordar algo pero nada-haa si por cierto tú te quitaste tu solita la ropa yo tan solo te deje en la alcoba después de quererte suicidarte

-QUE! - pegue un grito que apuesto que todos los vecinos lo escucharon. Un momento escuche bien, YO suicidarme, no eso no es posible nunca se me ocurrió eso

-¿no vienes? –ese mismo idiota apareció en la puerta. Yo tan solo asentí

Cuando entre a la cocina me sorprendí todo estaba bien ordenado y limpio, y en la mesa había un desayuno inigualable. Pan tostado, huevos fritos, jugo de naranja recién exprimido y para el colmo todo se veía tan rico.

-jajaja claro que te voy a dar, no hace falta que pongas esa carita de perro desnutrido-me dijo el con tono burlón

-oye!- ok lo admito él se comportó bueno conmigo pero esa no le quita lo grosero, cuando tome asiento en la mesa me sentí muy apenada. Me levante, tome su ropa sin permiso luego le grite y ahora me atiende como si yo si fuera la dueña del departamento –gracias por todo – le susurre

-no te preocupes todo el mundo hace eso, si ve alguien querer morir –me quede helada volviendo el problema, yo en verdad… –pero dime algo–me dijo para luego meterse otro trozo de pan a la boca, me quede esperándolo, tomo jugo calmadamente preparándose para hablar - ¿Quién es soul? - escupí la comida que estaba comiendo, el cómo diablos se enteró de eso, según yo a nadie le había dicho acerca de soul

-¿cómo sabes eso?- dije con respiración apresurada

-jajaja me lo dijiste ayer- eso último lo dijo con tono superficial – y prometiste decirme quien es él y porque te pones así, cuando lo recuerdas- esta vez me quede viéndolo directamente a los ojos, ¿en verdad yo hice esa promesa?, bueno si le hable un poco de soul lo más seguro que le dije eso pero todavía se me resulta difícil creer lo del suicidio…- ¿y me vas a decir?- lo mire, para luego pasar mi vista por mi plato de comida, me fije en la cocina. Dudando en confesarle todo a un desconocido, me fije en algún punto específico del lugar, rezando a dios porque me mandara un rayo que interrumpiera todo esto

-yo, bueno… asistía al shibusen era universidad por donde yo vivía, estudiaba literatura, - no puedo creer que en verdad se lo esté contando y menos a el que apenas lo conozco - soul era… el típico chico popular mientras que yo tan solo pasaba de apercibida - sabía que él me ponía atención a cada palabra, aunque yo no lo mirara lo peor era que me empezaba a temblar las manos de puros nervios –siempre lo miraba desde lejos. Su amigo era novio de mi mejor amiga, por eso nos empezamos a conocernos je –reí con ironía al recordar esos recuerdos – me acuerdo que todos juntos fuimos a una fiesta, pero termino mal…

_**FLAS BLACK~**_

**2 AÑOS Y MEDIO ANTES…**

La música estaba reventado la casa, en algún momento pensaba que se romperían los vidrios, no debí de venir, tsubaki esta con black star y soul ni idea, yo tan solo estoy aquí sentada bebiendo una no sé qué cosa. Me levante de mi asiento, ya me lo había pensado desde hace un rato, no tiene caso seguir aquí si más cambio no conozco a nadie y yo tan solo estoy aquí sentada sin hacer nada

-Salí de la casa como pude había como cientos de chicos ahí adentro y todavía iba entrando más, cuando vi en el patio de la casa había muchos más fiesteros a puntos de caerse por lo briagos que estaban.

-hey hey ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano, apenas esta comenzado la fiesta? –sentí el aire caliente en mi oreja y unas manos enredarse en mi cintura. Me gire a ver la persona que estaba atrás mío y vi a soul todo borracho, recargándose en mi espalda

-hey eater! Quítate ahora mismo pesas mucho y hueles peor – le dije zarandeándome, pero él se negaba en querer soltarme

-hey ¿por qué tanta prisa en querer irte?, porque no mejor nos entretenemos – agarro mi barbilla entre sus dedos, y en un fugaz movimiento unió nuestros labios. Sin cerrar los ojos me deje llevar por sus movimientos tan calientes, nos separamos al comprender que nos hacía falta de aire, lo mire a los ojos esperando esa disculpa o algo más, pero nunca llego….

…..

Estire mi brazo esperando sentir sabanas pero en cambio toque un poco de piel, abrí los ojos lentamente, cuando puede comprender lo que estaba pasando. Me lleve las manos a la boca tratando de ahogar un grito. No me había acostado con un desconocido, sino con soul el amigo de black star. Cualquier chica eso le fuera parecida maravillosa de tener sexo con el chico más popular del shibusen pero, yo no

-¿qué has hecho maka? –me susurre para mí misma y tratando de no despertarlo. Me senté en la cama dándole la espalda a él. Porque yo, ok lo admito el me gusta y mucho pero…

-ya te levantaste, es muy temprano ¿no?-sentí como unas manos se posicionaba de mi cuerpo y una boca resbalaba de mi cuello hasta mi espalda, provocándome una corriente eléctrica

-s-soul ¿Qué haces?-le dije confundida y girándome a verlo y para mi desgracias se veía terriblemente sexy cuando lo vi no pude no sonrojarme lo cual el no deje la oportunidad de burlarse a carcajadas de mi- ¿de qué te ríes?- le dije aun todavía con mi mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza. Él se me quedo viendo un par de minutos más y…

-o por dios ¿no puedes ser más lindan verdad? –me dijo para después plantarme un besos, en todo ese trascurso no cerré los ojos tan solo me quede helada. -¿oye sabes a qué hora son? – me dijo él y yo por fin pude salir de mi trance en el que ya me había envuelto

-haa-a son las 10 de la mañana-le dije torpemente

-¿Qué? Genial ya se me hiso tarde –se paró de un salto de la cama y rápidamente recogió su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo- no te preocupes por la cuenta del hotel ya la pagare cuando me valla- estaba insertada como paso todo esto yo no soy de esas chicas fáciles…

Cuando sentí ya un peso estaba sobre mí, y yo estaba besando a soul. Él estaba encima de mí con una mano acariciándome la pierna y la otra por detrás de mi espalda mientras yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello. Así duramos poco, y nosotros con ganas de seguir

-maka lo siento me encantaría seguir contigo pero- y ahí viene el "tan solo fue una noche de diversión y ya" si lo sabía – tengo que estar con black star si no, tendré que pagar yo todo- no tenía idea de lo que se feria pero en verdad se veía tan preocupado – te veo en tres días, -dijo parándose de la cama y en un ágil movimiento me di un beso – te quiero tanto albarn-cuando por fin se fue mire para todos lados para encontrar una solución a todo

-¿Qué paso?- dije para mí misma

_**FIN DE FLAS BLACK~**_

En este momento me reusaba a contarle algo más a Axel, todos eso momento que estuve con soul ahora me trae mucha melancolía

-maka – él me dijo como si nada

-no, no, no te seguiré contando nada – quise pararme e irme pero él me agarro de la mano

-maka venga prometiste decirme todo –

-yo que sepa no te prometí nada, aparte no estaba en mi cinco sentidos

-maka….-dejo escapar un suspiro-cuando me cuentes todo yo seguiré contigo- bajo su mano la cual me tenía en un fuerte apretó para enredarse en mi mano con todo delicadeza-por favor cuéntame –lo mire seriamente los ojos, yo no soy de esas que se abre a las persona fácilmente y menos con un extraño pero tan solo me sentía a gusta con el

_**FLAS BLASK~**_

**Medio año después **

-maka te buscan en la dirección-fulmine con la mirada a la profesora y como no hacerlo si tan concentrada en mi libro estaba. Entre a la gran oficina del director que por alguna raro a sus 30-tantos años seguía hablando con una voz chillona

-me llamo señor-le dije cortésmente era mejor así, no me quería ganar un shinigami-chop

-maka tienes una llamada –me pareció raro que no me recibiera con su típicos "hola holis!"_**(NO ME ACUERDO¬¬)**_ –Puedes tomarla afuera de la oficina –por alguna razón sentí un mal presentimiento en su tono de voz

-Claro, con permiso-le dijo luego de cerrar la puerta .fije con la mirada el teléfono que sobresalía de la pare tome el teléfono que estaba boca arriba en el lomo en la otra parte de este - alo? – conteste finalmente con un nudo en la garganta

-_con la señorita albarn_-oí una voz femenina al otro lado

-sí, soy yo, ¿qué pasa?-una pequeña corazonada en mi me decía que colgara que esta llamada no es de un "concurso por línea"

-_tengo entendido que lo usted es la hija de la señora Kami albarn, ¿me equivoco? –_que pasa con todo este misterio. Esa pequeña voz que me decía que colgara ahora implora a gritos que le haga caso

-si-como un zumbido conteste

_-lo siento pero… su madre la señora Kami albarn tuvo un accidente ella tiene heridas muy grabes y en este momento se está debatiendo de la vida y la muerte_-esos gritos que antes que rompían los tímpanos ahora se ha convertido en un eco con un tono burlón de _**"te lo dije"**_

-g-gracias…- lo dije tan lentamente y si ganas que dudo que me haya oído. Fui bajando mi mano con el teléfono en ella, perfectamente pude sentir como me empezaba a temblar, cuando por fin pude colocarlo lo apreté con fuerzas .no, no ella no es la única que tengo

…

11:37

Mire la hora de mi celular eran las 11:37 de la noche mi madre había salido de emergencias estaba estable y necesita ir a terapias pero bueno por lo menos está bien. Y todo esto fue ocasionado una vez más por mí, mi, mi pad…

-ya no te veo así spirit –lo dije para mí misma, mi madre me había dicho que hoy regresaría a casa pero se me olvido decirle a spirit. Mi madre llego y los vio a él con otra, en su propia casa, en su propia cama. Después de eso ella agarro su coche, fue tan rápido por la rabia que termino con un cuello torcido, un hombro roto, barios rasguños de vidrio por toda su cara y cuerpo –vamos maka se fuerte- después de ellos deje escapar un suspiro todo el día me he estado aguatando las lágrimas y entre comillas las ganas por comer no puede ser que solo haya café y galletitas por aquí.

Me senté de una pequeña banca que había por ahí. La verdad moría por una lucha bien fría antes que nada y quitarme la tensión del cuerpo, pero eso tiene que esperar hasta que mi madre salga o por lo menos despertara. He hablado con tsubaki según ella llegaría en dos horas por mucho pero ya se tardó.

Mire el rejo una vez más y 11:39 el tiempo pasaba tan despacio, no había nadie acompañándome yo era la única en la sala de espera si así se le puede llamar a esta banca. Una vez más me talle los ojos con el fin de quitarme el sueño, cerré los ojos tratando de descansar un poco, y lentamente me recargue en el respaldo.

-maka, maka, maka! Maka! MAKA!-

-haaa!-en el momento en que pensé caer en el piso una mano me agarro de mi cintura impidiéndome. Desconcertada por el susto mire a la persona que pego tremendo susto…mis ojos se abrieron como plato -¿soul…? –susurre su nombre

-¿está bien? Esta pálida-dijo pasando una mano por mi frente. Ese hijo de… en ese momento me entro unas ganas de asesinarlo

-¡cómo no voy a estar bien si tu llegas de repente y, y me, y…-no tenía energías para pelearme con él si él estaba aquí, conmigo –soul, ¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí?-me lance a sus brazos antes de terminar la oración y el encantado me recibió en los suyos

-no te había visto desde la mañana y le pregunte a tsubaki me dijo todo lo que paso-con cada palabra que decía me fundía en sus brazos más y más. - ¿todo está bien? – negué con la cabeza

-todo estaba bien, tan solo…-la mano con la que me acariciaba la espalda era tan calidad y relajante que juraría que pudiera dormir al fin.– tan solo…-tenía miedo de seguir hablando no quería que el viera lo débil que soy

-¿Qué pasa maka?-una pequeña distancia apareció entre los dos, pero a la vez nos unía una caricia por parte de sus labios en mi mejilla izquierda – cuéntame – susurro para mi muy cerca del oído

-yo… yo… - no sabía cómo decirlo – tenía miedo de estar sola –y una lagrima deslizo por mi piel hasta chocar con los labios de soul que juguetonamente estaba en mi mejilla. Poco a poco él se fue separando de mí, y una larga distancia apareció entre los dos

- maka, ¿eres tonta?- lo único que pude hacer es abrí mis ojos, le mire con mi fuertes ojos empezaron a verse cristalinos – maka no estás sola,-el vino hacia mí y me abrazo ahora más fuerte y más cálido que el anterior, respire una vez más su embriagante aroma, llenando mis pulmones de el – no está sola, nunca has estado sola… siempre te he estado observando aun cuando no te das cuenta ahí estoy junto a tu lado-deje caer lágrimas en su hombro, todas su declaración me hacían tan… feliz.

-Soul tu-tú me quieres?

- si - esa única palabra de dos letras bastaron para hacerme entender que, no. No estaba sola, ya no

-sabes algo soul?-le pregunte muy cerca de su cuello dejando caer todo mi cuerpo en el suyo. El tan solo murmuro algo haciendo entender que me escuchaba, con mi nariz revoletee mechones de cabellos cerca de su oreja murmure –te… quiero…-pude escuchar como el reía, no como lo hacía normalmente sino, una risa para no romper el momento, poco a poco fui cerrando mis ojos

Estaba cansada, muy cansada para eso, respire profundo, mi corazón se agitaba, era como si mi corazón estuviera a escasos centímetros de mi oído, sentí que, como un papel, mis piernas se doblarían. Mire mi mano temblando más que antes – maka? -oí un pequeño llamado –ja no te preocupes yo te cuidare tus sueños, yo estaré aquí contigo… siempre.

_**FIN DE FLAS BLACK~**_

Tenía los ojos rojos, la respiración agitada y una mano ocupada tratando de quitar cualquiera rastro de lágrimas que se apareciera por mis mejillas dando una imagen débil de mí

-maka, yo, lo siento, no quería que te pusieras mal tan solo…-se quedó sin palabras mientras yo no podía parar de jadear, respire más profundo que antes

-no está bien te cuenteare todo

_**FLAS BLACK~**_

**1 año y medio después**

-perfecta- me di un aire de grandeza, él me había enviado un vestido de color azul agua con encajes de color dorado, desde que lo vi sabía que costaba muy caro, soul siempre me da regalos costosos aunque siempre le diga que le pagare no me hace caso y así es desde hace más de 2 años ya que hemos estado saliendo, bueno nunca lo ha dicho con todas las palabras pero él siempre ha estado conmigo desde que mis padres se divorciaron nunca he sentido que mi vida era perfecta como ahora

Me mire en el espejo una vez más para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, desde el vestido a las zapatillas color negro con brillos esta con el maquillaje reluciente que me tomo mucho esfuerzo para hacerlo para finalizar en una diadema plateada

-lista maka esta hermosa –me dije a mi misma –pero ya es hora de irnos –me alabe por última encamine hacia la salida de mi departamento que soul había comprado para mí a veces me sentía una carga. Pero él siempre decía algo que terminaba convenciéndome. Baje las escaleras, atravesé el portón por suerte no tuve que esperar mucho para conseguir un taxi. Le hice la parada

-al restaurante death room por favor – el clima estaba muy lindo para esta ocasión no era una noche fría sino una noche muy fresca. En un par de minutos llegamos – gracias, ¿Cuánto es?- le dije sacando un par de billetes

-500 yenes –por ultimo me dio el cambio cuando estaba a punto de Salir me interrumpió-me deja hacerle un cumplido señorita –y me miro por el retrovisor

-claro – dije no muy convencida

-esta noche usted se ve hermosa como una obra de arte, su chico estará feliz y a la vez enojado-lo que dijo se escuchó más como una confirmación

-cómo? A que se refiere?

-feliz por estar acompañado a tan infinita hermosura y enojado a ver que otros más aprecian a _**su **_hanami –me sonroje a tal cumplido. "Hana" significaba flor y "mi" era ver. En realidad me sonroje por el **"su" **que había dicho antes

-g-gracias – por fin pude ver a la persona que tenía enfrente era un anciano de unos 80 años él se despidió con la mano para marcharse. La verdad esto es nuevo yo siempre usaba pantalones normales y nada seductor pero ese cumplido me dejo con un sabor rico

Me di la vuelta, mire el restaurante muy lujoso se le veía desde que lo vi

…..

mire mi celular una vez más ya había pasado como 20 minutos y soul no aparecía él siempre era puntual o bueno se esforzaba, una vez más pase mi vista por el lugar tratando de ver una seña de mi ojos rojos, pero nada tan solo personas que ni al caso.

-¡no te asuste!-

-haaa! –por el tremendo susto pegue un grito que incomoda más de unos, me gire y vi a soul con una sonrisa burlona –soul por que hiciste eso? Y por qué tan tarde?-le dije cruzándome los brazos aparentado que estaba enojada pero más que eso estaba feliz a ver a soul

-hice eso para ver tu puchero como una niña de 5 años jajaja-me dijo para luego robarme un beso el cual yo le correspondí- y lo otro bueno tenía que deshacerme de alguien- eso que dijo hasta ultimo no entendí- lo siento…- me dijo mirándome a los ojos dándome una sonrisa la cual no era la típica sino una más agradable.

-soul

-SOUL!-le llamaron al mismo tiempo o más bien le gritaron-mi amor! – Porque no me mencionaste que estarías en este lugar?- le dijo una peli roja lanzándose a sus brazos de. De MI soul, SU soul, NUESTRO, soul

-haa… Kim, que haces aquí no volverías mañana – le dijo soul parándose de la silla mientras ella empezaba a fulminarme con la mirada

-ola soy Kim Diehl la novia de soul ¿tú eres? -olímpicamente lo ignoro

-mucho gusto soy maka albarn - mire la cara de soul él estaba totalmente sereno, sin ni una seña que estuviera preocupado o asustado tan solo estaba mirándome a los ojos. Di un largo suspiro _"que coincidencia yo también soy la novia de soul"_- soy… una conocida de soul –sentía como moría por adentro mientras soul estaba con la misma expresión

-y por qué esta con ella cariño?-la mire de pies a cabeza tenía el cabello rosa, un vestido café descotado por lo hombros y piernas, unas zapatillas mucho más altas que la mía y a simpe vista también más caras, un cuerpo bien desarrollado por donde le veas. A comparación de ella, yo no era tan hermosa

-haa? Bueno, sus acompañante se retrasó y bueno le acompañe- dijo soy no muy bien convencido. Sabía perfectamente como era Kim ya que íbamos a la misma universidad aunque no en el mismo curso. La conocía tan bien como para saber que no tiene tanto cerebro para decir "y tú por que estas aquí?" "y por qué no me pediste pasar tu cumple conmigo "-

-yo… me retiro c-creo que no vendrá - dije de la manera torpe

-ok, diehl toma asiento- se hoyo más una orden que una petición

-he? Que pasa con ese nombre? osito, por favor dime hanami, yo soy tu hanami-me quede en piedra aun así caminaba a paso firme. Llegue a ese pequeño bar, me senté en la barra

-algo fuerte por favor –le pedí de la mala gana, poco minutos pasaron para que un líquido azul estuviera resbalando por mi garganta. Sabia asqueroso tan solo pude aguantar medio baso de esa cosa, antes de que mi estómago estuviera revuelto

Kim diehl

Kim diehl

Kim diehl sí que la recordaba bien, ella era la novia de soul en la universidad, pero nunca rompieron, rumores llegaban siempre de ellos. Que eran la pareja más popular y todo eso. Pero nunca hubo rumores que rompieron. Hanami he? Si que asienta ese nombre. Olí mi bebida, huelia más asqueroso de lo que sabia

-no crees que la bebida es muy fuerte para ti? –me gire para ver quien me llamaba –mucho gusto soy Hugo tu…-era un chico más alto que yo, cabellos castaño, ojos azul, con traje y apuesto por si preguntaba

-maka

-un dears, - le pidió al cantinero se sentó a mi lado la verdad no apetecía compartir mi bebida con alguien-mira toma este yo pago–era un vaso más pequeño de color amarillo con naranja, le diría un gracias y hasta pronto pero alguien se me adelanto

-gracias pero yo le puedo comprar un bar si ella quiere - soul me agarro fuerte de la mano - venga maka nos vemos - dio un jalón a mi muñeca, salimos de bar para empezar a caminábamos en unos pasillos, compartíamos un silencio. Me moría de ansiedad de saber lo que paso con Kim – entra-me dijo de una manera grosera

-soul…-mire el cuarto era desde la misma forma muy lujoso, tenía una cama muy grande, con una barra de bebidas, televisión, entre otras cosas.

-por qué empezaste a hablar con ese sujeto, era un imbécil- empezó a caminar en círculos será que soul esta… –luego luego se le veía la cara de

-soul esta celoso- detuvo su paso, me miro

-quédate en este lugar en una hora vuelvo –y desapareció en un portazo, una sonrisa socarrona surco por mis labios, si lo estaba

….

Las 11:41 miraba la televisión y cada dos segundos miraba el reloj soul ya se había tardado más der lo que dijo aun así lo seguía esperando

Abrí mis ojos como plato al oír una llave contra la cerradura, si vi a soul entrar en ese preciso momento me lance a sus brazos

-soul pensaba que no vendrías-

Jajaj tontita claro que iba a venir –me miro llevo una mano a mi mejilla acariciándola lentamente- maka perdón por todo- fue lo único que dijo para después para abrazarme con suma fuerza y poco a poco empezar dejándonos caer sobre la cama. Me beso de una manera dulce pero yo le separe

-soul porque tardaste tanto-el aparento no saber que decir

-tenía que llevar a Kim a hasta su casa lo siento te hice esperar –desde aquí abajo podía ver perfectamente un chupetón debajo de la oreja, al parecer él no se di cuenta que estaba mirando ese punto especifico

-soul… me amas?-le pregunte con suma lentitud, me dio una sonrisa

-jajaja parece que te encanta poner nerviosas a las persona verdad. Si maka, te amo como loco, vale?- eso sí que me dejo helada. Soul, nervioso por mí. Con tan solo esa palabra ya me había hecho feliz

Con tan solo esa oración ya me había quedado claro que yo no estoy sola, ya no, uní mis labios una vez más con los suyos

_**FIN DE FLSH BLACK:**_

En este momento estaba desecha. Miraba a la nada un punto específico y al a vez no lo miraba. Ya no lloraba pero ya lo había hecho antes

-maka que te parece si vamos a tomar algo yo invito te parece- lo mire de reojo

-no me vas a decir que no tiene curiosidad como termina todo verdad

-ok, ok cuéntame todo-

-hace unas semanas el me …- pare un segundo en esa frase me hacía tan difícil recodar todo –confeso que se casaría con, Kim-y cuando pensé que ya no tenía más ganas para llorar, una lagrima salió –jajaja ayer en la mañana fui a su departamento- .El me tomo de la mano, yo esta vez no me negué yo también la apreté con fuerza-él me dijo "_Maka perdón por ilusionarte pero todo acabo_" tan solo yo no lo podía acertar le dije que lo amaba más en cambio él se rio de mi me dijo que " _no me llamo soul "eater"! yo soy el gran soul Evans_!" hasta en su maldito nombre me mintió antes que se fuera le dije que "_no me arrepentía de nada, no me arrepentía de enamórame de el ni que me haya engañado" _

Luego él se levantó de su asiento y vino hacia mí para abrazarme

-maka perdóname no quería que te pusieras así todo esto es por mi culpa,- haa bueno creo que el si tiene su lado lindo después de todo – no debí haberte mentido, diciéndote que te había hecho prometerme algo que nunca dijiste -…

-QUE!

_**3 MESES DESPUES ~**_

Caminaba felizmente por las calles la tienda de Axel es un buen amigo y gran jefe casi llegamos al récor de 5 discos vendidos cada día, si eso se le puede decir que está bien. Lucy y Andrea habían entrado a una competencia de sur por lo que todos los días estaba practicando

-mama que día es hoy?

-11 de junio despistada

-jajaja- me reí ante eso mi madre me decía así muchas veces

-hoy 11 de junio se conmemora el festival de….-pasa por locales que tenía perdida su radio, algo en mi decía que este día no iba a ser tan bueno aunque hubiera un sol precioso, mire para todos lados y nada gente pasando y demás

Camine media cuadra más di vuelta ala derecha subí un par de escalones, ya casi estaba a unos cuantos paso para llegar a la tienda vi a Axel por el vidrio lo salude en ese momento sentí, un gran peso después el piso en mi cara probé

-auch! - Me sobe la pierna tratando de levantarme - está ciego inútil? - me había caído con un tipo que ahora estaba en el suelo tenía una gorra blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul escuro, y una camiseta roja. Respire – ok te ayudo a levantarte - me agache para quedar a su mismo vuelo - está bien? - le pregunte por más que quería ver su car no podía

-maka? – una brisa se llevó su gorra dejando ver una cabellera blanca, el sol le dio directo a su cara dejando al descubierto su mirada. Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude

-soul? – susurre para misma

-Maka! –de un brinco me tiro otra vez al suelo encerrándome en un abrazo si no hay duda era el mismo olor el mismo estaba aquí. Pero el por qué, si el me dejo estaba a punto de llorar pero alguien me tomo de la cintura y me separo de el

-haber cielo te ayudo a levantarte- Sin poner mucha fuerza me levanto como si nada Axel

-maka?-dijo soul ya en pie

-hoo mucho gusto me llamo Axel el prometido de maka, ¿tú eres su amigo? – mire a Alex tenía una cara de idiota y burlona que decía "ya sé quién es él y le aremos pasar por una bromita"

Cuando dejare de mentir…

_**Esto apenas es el comienzo…**_

**Lo siento si esta largo pero no podía dejarlo en dos capis otra razón por la que me tarde. Jajajaja rompí record en palabras 5,057 nada mal jajaja. bueno el día 11 de junio pues es un día nada más ni nada menos queeee (tambores) mi cumple! Ok se que nadie le importa **

**Lo siento de nuevo adiós^.^ ** __

_**Continuara algún adía…**_

_**inEvans**_


End file.
